Nargles
by AvatarYumiko
Summary: GW/LL - Luna es tan solo su amiga, una amiga hermosa ligeramente obsesionada por criaturas invisibles para la vista de un mago o bruja normal, y aunque Ginny no se contente con eso, tampoco desea que su amistad acabe de una forma tan literaria. Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"


_Con mi cuarto fic he decidido meterme una vez más en el fandom de Harry Potter, aunque esta vez con un pairing diferente, con Ginny y Luna como protagonistas (lo sé, ya las incluí en un triángulo amoroso junto con Hermione, pero ya me entendéis). Siendo sincera, no soy muy admiradora de esta pareja, pero siempre he sentido que entre ellas dos había demasiado sentimiento como para dejarlo escapar._

 _Esta historia participa en Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books_

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 _Nargles_

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Lo único que podía ver, era como la persona de la que me había enamorado tontamente sin apenas darme cuenta, se acercaba lentamente a mí y cerraba los ojos. Sus cabellos plateados caían sobre sus hombros, aunque algún mechón rebelde osaba posarse sobre su cara, impidiéndome observarla con claridad. Alcé la mano para situarlos tras su oreja y aproveché para acariciarle la mejilla y atraerla más rápido hacia mí, para poder eliminar los escasos centímetros que separaban nuestros labios.

El primer contacto fue suave, dulce, más de lo que había imaginado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis latidos se aceleraron, provocando que mis movimientos se hicieran torpes y temiera estropearlo todo. Ella rompió el beso y por un momento pensé que mis temores se habían hecho realidad, pero entonces me regaló una de esas sonrisas radiantes y soñadoras que ocupaban todo su rostro, y que le daban un aspecto adorable y casi infantil. Llevó una de sus manos hacia donde había situado yo la mía sobre su cara y la acarició lentamente. Tragué saliva mientras se acercaba una vez más y volvía a besarme.

Cuando por la mañana ella vino corriendo hacia mí no pensé que acabaríamos de esa forma, por mucho que lo deseara. "Ginny, he encontrado un nido de nargles en una esquina de la Sala común de Ravenclaw, ¿quieres verlo?" La miré sin comprender de qué me hablaba, pero eso era tan habitual que simplemente asentí embelesada por el tono de su voz. El día se me hizo largo de clase en clase y apenas pude prestar atención en ninguna de ellas, aunque eso no fuera ninguna novedad. En cuanto se terminó la última hora, de Pociones, y después de tener que haberme quedado más tiempo del habitual limpiando los calderos por no haber prestado atención y haber estropeado una poción de una manera exagerada, al fin pude reunirme con ella frente al águila que custodiaba su sala común.

Aún tuve que esperarla unos minutos hasta que apareció por el final del pasillo, tiempo que aproveché para respirar hondo y relajarme, repitiéndome una y otra vez en la cabeza de que Luna era una de mis mejores amigas y que no debía pensar así en ella. Pero cuando la vi cruzar esa esquina, con su túnica, que le venía algo grande, arrastrándose ligeramente por el suelo y la corbata que portaba con orgullo luciendo los colores azul y plateado algo desarreglada, no pude evitar derrumbar todos esos pensamientos y concentrarme en su manera alegre de caminar. _"Maravillosa"_ Pensé ensimismada mirándola. Me dedicó esa sonrisa cerrada que solo me dirigía a mí, y yo me sentí la chica más afortunada a pesar de que mi avaricia me gritaba que tenía que ser mía.

Respondió a una extraña pregunta que no logré comprender, ni falta que me hacía, y entramos en esa sala decorada de una forma demasiado fría, pero a la vez acogedora, llena de estantes de libros y un tablero de ajedrez sobre una de las mesas que allí se encontraban. "Está por aquí" Dijo mientras sacaba de una mochila de tela unas extrañas gafas que usualmente siempre portaba encima. "¡Aquí! Ten, míralo" Me tendió las gafas y yo me las puse, no muy convencida. Dirigí mi vista hacia donde señalaba, y casi me sobresalté cuando note unos pequeños puntos moverse. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que tan solo era el reflejo que procedía sin duda de la suciedad que cubría el complemento que llevaba puesto. Pero no iba a decírselo. "Lo veo, Luna"

Una sonrisa más. Ella siempre tan amable y yo mintiéndole, me sentía culpable, pero me consolaba saber que lo hacía para evitar que se desanimara más de lo que se encontraba por las inacabables burlas que sufría continuamente. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y cogió un par de vasos con un líquido anaranjado en su interior. Me lo ofreció y lo acepté. "Zumo de calabaza" Dije tras dar un tímido sorbo. "Pensaba que no te gustaba" Me lanzó una mirada indescifrable, pero sonriente. "Oh, sí que me gusta, pero había leído que espanta a unas criaturas maravillosas que pocas personas son capaces de ver. Aunque ahora mismo tú eres la única criatura maravillosa con la que quiero estar."

Casi escupí el trago que me había llevado a los labios tras escuchar esa última frase y la miré confundida. Nunca me había dicho nada semejante, y sin saber exactamente la razón comencé a temblar, fruto de mi nerviosismo. Tras intensos segundos en los que ninguna dijo nada algo pareció funcionar por primera vez en mí. Y ese algo era la esperanza. _"¿Y si ella por alguna razón sintiera lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si lo de los nargles era tan solo una excusa para estar conmigo?"_ Y fue en ese momento en el que se acercó a mí y me besó.

Su lengua limpiaba el rastro que había dejado el zumo de calabaza sobre mis labios y yo me derretí en el instante en que la dejé pasar para que explorara libremente, aprovechando yo también para hacer lo propio con ella. El beso fue cogiendo intensidad y yo me asustaba de lo que pudiera pasar si seguíamos por ese camino. Ella pareció notar mi vacilación porque cortó el beso ya por segunda vez y me regaló una sonrisa conciliadora. Yo la abracé fuertemente sin querer separarme de ella y de todas las sensaciones que en ese momento inundaban mi ser.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que la hermosa chica de cabello plateado que tenía entre mis brazos era lo único que me importaba, más allá de las burlas y mis propios intereses. Porque por fin había comprendido aquella frase que leí en uno de sos libros muggles que Hermione me dejaba en un intento de inculcarme cultura no mágica, y que en su momento tomé por una soberana tontería, que _e_ _l amor no es solo lo más importante, lo es todo_ _._


End file.
